Toyama family
by Tikotikoy
Summary: Este fanfic es una invencion mia, mi primera historia. Los personajes de Sakura y Noiki son invencion mia, personajes a los cuales creo que deberian poner en la serie anime y manga aun que mejor hecho. Cualquier fallo diganmelo asi mejorare. Gracias


Ran y Sonoko habían ido a Osaka de visita a la casa de Kazuha. Cuando llegaron y le abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron.

-Si?.-dijo una chica más baja que ellas con el flequillo alborotado y los ojos verdes Lima.

-Está es la casa de los Toyama?.-dijo Ran pensando que se había equivocado mirando el papel con la dirección.

-Si, son amigas de Kazuha no?

-Si, vives aquí?

-Claro ¿que crees? ahora le aviso.- se mete en el pasillo.- HERMANA!!!! Tus invitadas.- vuelve a salir.- Ahora viene.

Ran y Sonoko se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la palabra hermana, Kazuha nunca les dijo que tenia una hermana pequeña. Sale Kazuha a saludar.

-Hola Ran y Sonoko, eh? Que os pasa?.- les pregunta poniendo los brazos en jarra eh inclinándose para verles las caras de flipadas que tenían.

-Nun... nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana.-dijo Ran señalando a Sakura.

-Ah es que nunca me preguntasteis jajajaja

-Cuantos años tienes pequeña?.- le dijo Sonoko a Sakura mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza, está no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal frase.

-De pequeña nada, tengo 15.- quitándose la mano de la cabeza. Las dos invitadas se quedaron alucinadas al escuchar que tenía 15, la chica era casi una cabeza más baja que ellas.- No pongáis esa cara y entrar.

-Eso pasar chicas.

-Si

-Wow que casa tan bonita

-Os a tenido que costar una pasta

-La verdad es que no lo sé, nosotras nacimos aquí así que no sabría.- les contesto Kazuha dirigiéndose a las escaleras donde estaba sentada Sakura.- Sakura ve a pegarte un baño que estas llena de pintura.

-Siii.- levantándose y corriendo hasta su cuarto para coger la ropa y bañarse.

-Cuando Sakura termine de bañarse prepararé la cena.

-Y porque tenemos que esperar a que termine?

-Lo que vamos a comer se hace enseguida además necesito su ayuda ya que ella corta el pescado muy bien y las verduras también.

-Enserio? Si quieres te ayudamos, no me es problema.-Se ofreció Ran pero Kazuha le paro.

-No hace falta enserio.- sentándose en el medio.

-Que fuerte nunca me habría imaginado a Kazuha con una hermana pequeña.

-Ya, aún que soy más como su madre ya que ella tiene problemas con nuestros padres.

-Como? Problemas con los padres?

-Si, desde hace 2 años que se comporta de una manera diferente a la que solía comportarse.

-Mujer eso será la edad del pavo, todo el mundo lo hemos pasado.

-No es eso, no les hace caso a ellos, si mi madre le pide que le pase el tenedor no se lo pasa pero si yo sé lo pido lo hace. Se comporta así desde que se canso de que mis padres la tratarán así.

-Como que así? Que paso?

-Sakura desde pequeña fue la mejor de su curso, la más inteligente y nunca bajó de un 9,9. Los profesores hablaron con mis padres para que le hicieran el test de CI y se lo hicieron, salió 190, vamos superdotada pero desde que se enteraron cambiaron su comportamiento hacia ella, la trataban más fríamente mientras que conmigo seguían igual. Sakura no dejo de comportarse igual de bien pero nuestros padres seguían dándola de lado hasta que hace 2 años se canso y empezó a meterse en líos con la policia porque se escapa de casa para hacer graffitis y la traen a casa, mis padres a consecuencia de eso le regañan pero nunca ven lo bueno de ella. Sigue sacando muy buenas notas, es guapa, tiene sus amigos, sigue practicando tarkwondo y judo y los profesores nunca tienen ni una queja sobre ella, y aún así...

-Vaya, así que ella les devuelve lo que le hacen.

-Pobrecita, con 15 años y que tus padres pasen de ti no es bueno.

Una voz temblorosa se escucha desde la puerta.

-Y todo eso lo hago porque quiero que sepan que existo.- las tres de fijaron que era Sakura a punto de llorar. Ese tema le cala muy en el fondo a la más joven Toyama.- solo quiero que vuelvan a ser como antes, como son con Kazuha.- se levanta Kazuha para abrazarla.

-Sakura no te preocupes veras que vuelven a ser como antes.-abrazándola- yo siempre estaré contigo.- le dice eso secándole las lágrimas.

-Eso eso, ya veras que en un tiempo se darán cuenta de su error y volverán a tratarte como antes.- Ran se sorprendió por escuchar esa frase salir de Sonoko pero a la vez le enterneció saber la empatía que tuvo con una chica que acaba de conocer.

-No llores Sakura, tienes a tu hermana mayor y eso es un regalo, ojalá yo tuviera una hermana y más si es como ella. No estás sola.

Sakura se tranquilizó al escuchar esas frases salir de dos amigas de su hermana a las cuales recién conoció.

-Tranquilízate y ayúdame a preparar la cena.

-Vale

Las dos hermanas terminaron de preparar la cena y mientras cenaban. Conan llamo a Ran por vídeo llamada y les enfocó a todas. Se tiene que admitir que Sakura es muy cotilla y estiraba el cuello lo máximo que podía para ver al pequeño conan.

-Enano siempre de por medio.- dijo Sonoko.- menos mal que no estas aqui.

-Sonoko!!!- gritó Ran mirando a su amiga.

-Quien es la que está al lado de Kazuha?- señaló el pequeño a Sakura.

-Es Sakura, la hermana pequeña de Kazuha.

-SU QUE?! Hermana?-gritó asombrado.

-Si, nosotras nos pusimos igual.-Mirándose Sonoko y Ran.- bueno conan nosotras seguimos cenando, ya habéis cenado papa y tú?

-No, ahora en un rato nos vamos a cenar por ahí con el inspector y su señora

-Vale pórtate bien y no molestes a papa y que papa se porte bien vale? Nos vemos chau.

-Chau Ran!

corto*

-Vaya este pequeño siempre te protege.- miro cansada a Ran.

-Si, siempre jajajaja

-La cara de ese niño me suena mucho.- dijo Sakura, algo le pareció raro en ese niño, como si le hubiera visto en otro lado.

-Pues no se cuando le habrás visto si le has conocido hoy.- dijo Kazuha después de mirar a Ran y Sonoko.

-No se pero de algún lado me suena.

-No habrás soñado con el no? - dijo Sonoko en tono burlón. Eso provocó que Sakura se atragantase con el pescado.

-QUE?! No, le he visto en otro lado. El ha venido a Osaka no?

-Si, 2 veces. En la segunda vez fue el invierno pasado y me acuerdo que se tropezó con alguien con capucha negra y la boca tapada con una bufanda, se le había caído una pequeña bolsa y Conan se la quiso dar pero un ladrón se lo quito de las manos y Conan salió corriendo atrás de él pero esa persona salto encima del ladron y le pego una patada haciendo que una pared se rompiera además también le lanzó un kunai. Nunca olvidaré esa escena.

-Mmmm pues puede ser que sea de eso.

-Estabas delante cuando pasó?

-Y tan delante, fui yo la que le pego al ladron.

-QUEEE?! Fu... fu... fuiste tú quien tiró ese kunai y salto encima del ladron?

-Si fui yo. Por eso me sonaba la cara de ese niño.

-Que pasada.- alucino Sonoko.

-Ella además de taekwondo y judo practica con armas ninja y tiene un salto de 8m en reposo y mucha agilidad para subirse al tejado y los árboles, de pequeña siempre se subía a los árboles con facilidad y nuestra madre le decía que si seguía así se convertiría en un mono.-acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.-le va lo extremo.

-Vaya y la tia siempre me lo dice, solo me falta estar llena de pelo y ya seré un mono.

-Vaya que pasada. Oye y cambiando de tema tienes algún novio por ahí?.-miro picara Sonoko a Sakura.

-Sonoko, como le vas a preguntar eso a una niña de 15 años?- le regañó Ran.

-No tengo a nadie, tengo solo a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-SiSi, si la semana pasada te pusiste roja porque te dijo te quiero siempre ayudándome aún que la cago diciendo mejor amiga.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.-miro molesta Sakura a Kazuha.- si siempre que Heiji dice algo parecido te pones como un tomate y acabas esa noche rayándote la cabeza por eso y acabas rayándomela a mi.

-Joder si que es espabilada esta niña.- señalando a Sakura y mirando a sus amigas.- ya me la imagino a ella teniendo los chats que tengo yo con los chicos.

-Sonoko!!!

-Te refieres a esos chats en páginas web para encontrar pareja?

-Si

-Seguro que tienes chats demasiado, por no subir el nivel, de pervertidos.-Sonoko no sabia como flipar más, parecía que tenía su edad o su nivel de perversion.- y seguro que ahora estás pensado en que soy igual de pervertida que tú pero no soy así.

-Eh ehhh s... si, tú no serás detective no?.-miro molesta Sonoko a Sakura.

-No pero podría serlo con facilidad ya que superó a Heiji.

-Como?!

-Si, un día estábamos jugando al cluedo y Sakura gano por 5 más que heiji. Además desde pequeños han competido por quién es más listo y ella siempre le gana en los puzzles y los rompecabezas.

-*bostezo* me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño.

-Anda es verdad ya es muy tarde, recojamos la mesa y nos vamos a dormir.

-Sakura, sube arriba y prepara las camas. No tenemos edredones así que dormiréis en su cama juntas y yo dormiré con Sakura en la mía, vale?

-Vale.

Sakura subió hasta su cuarto y escucho un disparo. Bajo corriendo poniéndose una chaqueta y aviso a las chicas.

-No habéis escuchado un disparo?

-Si

-"mierda".- salió corriendo hacia la calle para ver que había pasado.

Cuando Sakura llego al lugar del disparo desde un árbol que sobresalía de una casa le callo sangre encima, había un cadaver. Llamo a la puerta de esa casa y les aviso, bajaron el cuerpo del árbol y llamaron a la policia. Apareció su propio padre, justo antes de que llegara la policia llegaron las tres chicas.

-Papa!!

-Kazuha que haces aquí? Vete a casa.- miro Ginshiro a su hija.

-Es que Sakura salió corriendo porque escucho un disparo y vino hasta aquí, yo he venido a buscarla.

-Que?! Que fue Sakura quien encontró el cuerpo?- giró bruscamente mirando a su otra hija.

-Papa, no te enfades solo me preocupe al escuchar el disparo y quería saber que pasó.

-No hagas eso nunca más. Estorbas.- dando de lado a Sakura y yendo hasta el cuerpo.

A Sakura no le falto nada para largarse a llorar, Kazuha se dio cuenta a tiempo y fue a abrazarla.

-No te pongas así, gracias a ti han descubierto un cuerpo y podrán detener al asesino.

-Si pero... porque me habla así?- entre lágrimas.- no es justo, heiji y tú descubrís un cuerpo y no os dicen nada y a mi me dice que estorbo.- abrazando a su hermana que sabe que con ella tiene protección.

-Vamos no llores, vamos a casa o quieres que hable con papa para que les ayudes, ya sabes que si hablo con el té dejara quedarte.

-Habla con el.- secándose las lágrimas con el puño de la manga.

Kazuha se dirigió a su padre y Sakura desde lejos vio que su padre le dijo que si que podía ayudarles, eso animo a Sakura.

-Bien Sakura nos vas a ayudar a capturar al asesino, entendido?

-Si

-Pues empecemos a buscar pistas.

Buscando encontraron en el patio 2 cuerdas y resto de pólvora entre los árboles, en el baño un peso y en el cuarto de invitados una pistola escondida en una cama doble. Con los testigos solo habían 4 de 7 personas que no tenían coartada. Empezó a explicar como el asesino hizo el truco para matar a esa persona y finalmente descubrió al asesino.

-El asesino es usted, señora Sushiko.

-Como voy a ser yo? Con lo que has contado yo no puedo ser ya que tengo un dedo de la mano mal y escalar el árbol es imposible para mí.

-Eso es mentira, si lo tuviera mal no haría las posturas que acaba de hacer con los dedos además usted hacia gimnasia rítmica, un ejercicio que te hace ser ágil con el cual es fácil subir a los árboles ya que haga tras fuerza y flexibilidad además de mucha agilidad. Tiene en sus manos restos de tierra y resina.

-Tss me has descubierto, si yo asesine a mi marido, porque estaba chantajeando a mi familia.

-Chantajeando?

-Si, mi familia tiene una empresa que es competidora de la suya y mi marido descubrió un trapo sucio de la empresa de mi familia y les amenazó con decirlo a los medios si no le pagaban 100.000.000 y la cerraban. Por eso le mate.

-Que manera más tonta...

Se la llevaron a la policia. Yendo para casa.

-Vaya si que superas a ese detective guaperías.

-Pues si, creo que mejor que Hatorri.

-No os lo dije? Si es que mi niña es muy lista.

Sakura no les prestaba atención porque seguía pensando en cómo le trató su padre en el caso. Kazuha se dio cuenta.

-Que te pasa?.- le susurra al oído.

-Eh? Nada nada.- le suelta la mano del hombro para entrar en casa y subir a su cuarto.

Estaban las tres chicas en el cuarto de Kazuha y Sakura hablando cuando Ran escucho a alguien llorar en el tejado.

-Chicas no escucháis a alguien llorar desde el tejado?

-Será esa cría de hace un rato que vimos.

-No, yo conozco ese llanto, voy a subir.

Salió por la ventana y vio lo que espero ver, era Sakura llorando en el borde del tejado con la capucha de su chaqueta roja puesta.

-Que te pasa?

-Nada, déjame.- entre lágrimas.

-No te dejaré porque sé que te pasa algo, estas llorando.

-Es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo.

No se lo creía ni Sonoko eso.

-Si es por el comentario que hizo antes papa, olvídalo ya pasó.- le dijo eso Kazuha a Sakura mientras la abrazaba por detrás poniéndole los brazos sobre los hombros.

-No puedo.

-Si que puedes solo que no quieres, es sólo temporal.

-Como estas tan segura? A ti nunca te ha pasado.- se giró mirando a Kazuha mientras estaba sentada frente a ella.

-No me ha pasado, es verdad pero sé que es temporal. No es normal tener un hijo superdotado y se que es porque aún estás en shock de eso. Igualmente ya te dije que siempre estaré para ti, nunca te dejaré.- le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde el otro lado se veía la luna y Ran y Sonoko salieron a ver que osaba. La sombra de ellas con la luna de fondo era tan bonita que sacaron una foto sin que las dos Toyama se dieran cuenta, no parecía que Sakura estaba llorando. Entraron al cuarto y pareció que Sakura se había tranquilizado que no tenía ni rastro de lagrimas, se pusieron el pijama y Sonoko se asombró.

-Tenéis el mismo pijama?.- señalando a las hermanas.

-Si pero de diferente color.

-Como que de diferente color? Si es el mismo?

-Que va, el suyo es turquesa y el mío azul claro.

-Enciende La Luz.-señaló Sakura a la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Sonoko la encendió y vio el cambio en los pijamas de las Toyama. El pijama de Sakura era tirando a verde mientras que el de Kazuha era cash de color cielo.

-Vale ahora sí que lo veo.

-Bueno nos vamos a dormir?

-Si si.

Por la noche Sakura no paraba de moverse, tenía pesadillas desde hace tiempo y entonces...

-AHHHHHHHHHH!- se levantó aun sentada en la cama, despertó a las otras tres chicas del cuarto.

-Porque gritas?- dijo Sonoko frotándose el ojo, Sakura no podía hablar estaba muy asustada.

-Una pesadilla?- le pregunto Kazuha inclinándose para verle el rostro, estaba pálida y con la mirada perdida.- Sakura?- en ese momento Sakura le abrazo con la voz temblorosa, casi le podía cortar la respiración.

-No no...-dijo Sakura en llanto.

-Ya está ya pasó.-le dijo Kazuha acariciandole la cabeza para tranquilizarla.-vamos a dormir pero esta vez me abrazas, vale?

-vale.

Se volvieron a dormir las 4 pero esta vez Sakura durmió abrazada a Kazuha, para ella su hermana mayor era una protección contra las pesadillas. Al día siguiente.

-Hoy a donde vamos?

-Sonoko, no puedes esperar un poco? Sakura aún no se ha despertado y tenemos que ir con ella.

-Y? Esa canija nos ha despertado en la noche y normal que este durmiendo.- dijo Sonoko mirando por la ventada.

-Al igual, Kazuha está al cargo de ella, te recuerdo que sus padres no estarán en todo el día y medio y le toca cuidarla para que no se meta en líos, ya escuchaste a Kazuha ayer, siempre se escapa de casa para meterse en líos.

-Ahhhhh*bostezo* buenos días.- apareció Sakura por la puerta del comedor medio dormida, con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Vaya, si que te gusta dormir.-replicó sonoko.

-Calla, anoche dormir fatal.

-Normal, los gritos que pegaste nos despertó a todas.

Sakura miro mal a Sonoko y está retrocedió.

-Ran.- susurró Sonoko al oido de Ran.- no te da mal royo esta niña?

-eh? Esta niña? Te refieres a Sakura?

-si, cuando te mira parece que lo hace con odio.

-Te lo hará a ti porque no paras de decirle cosas. Kazuha es igual, tienen un temperamento muy fuerte las dos pero se ve que Sakura tiene más mal humor.

-Os estamos escuchando.- dijeron Kazuha y Sakura al frente de la mesa con cara de mala leche.

Sonoko y Ran se asustaron al ver sus caras, cuando se retiraron Ran se dio cuenta de que Sonoko tenía razón, la cara de enfado de Sakura si daba miedo.

-Tienes razón, si que da miedo.- le susurró a Sonoko al oido.

-VES QUE TENÍA RAZÓN!?

Las dos chicas que no estaban pendiente de la conversación se voltearon hacia Sonoko por el grito que pego.

-Ehhh?- Sakura inclinó la cabeza mirando a Sonoko con cara de duda.- en que tenías razón?

-Ehh? En nada en nada.

-Kazuha, a donde tienes pensado ir hoy?

-Supongo que al castillo de Osaka.

-Y si les llevamos al teatro donde siempre has querido ir?

-Y de donde sacamos las entradas?

-Llevo diciéndote semanas que tengo entradas, imbecil.

-Si? A verlas.

Sakura se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia su cuarto, abrió la mesa de noche y saco 4 entradas para el teatro y bajo las escaleras para volver al comedor.

-Aquí las tienes.- enseñando las entradas.

-Y de dónde has sacado eso? Si siempre soy yo la que te compra cosas.

-Me las regalaron, son para hoy- se fijo que ponía 12/01 en la entrada y el calendario.

-Como que siempre eres tú la que le compra las cosas?

-Eh? Ah ya os conté lo que le pasa con mis padres, pues eso también influyó en que siempre que vamos a salir por ahí no le dan dinero pero tampoco le dicen que tal el día o que cuenta.

-Siempre Kazuha se gasta la mitad del dinero que le dan en mi.

flashback*

-Kazuha hace frío, vamos sal ya.- esperaba Sakura impaciente en la puerta de casa.

-ya voy!!!- se dirige a sus padres.- nos podéis dar dinero a Sakura y a mi?

-Para que?

-Nos vamos de compras.

-Toma-sacando fajos de billetes.- para ti, Sakura ya tiene.

En camino al centro...

-Sakura tienes dinero?

-No

-Y cómo piensas comprar?

-No lo haré, iré a ver y a estar contigo. Me haces buena compañía y mejor que en casa.

En la tienda no pararon de mirar y probarse ropa, cuando Kazuha esperaba a pagar Sakura salió a saludar a una amiga fuera de la tienda. Cuando está se había ido.

-Ten.- una voz hizo que Sakura se diera la vuelta.- para ti.

-Co... como?.- mirando La Bolsa que tenía Kazuha en la mano.

-Es un regalo.- abrazando a su hermana.

Sakura abrió La Bolsa y vio que eran las chaquetas, los pantalones y las sudadera a que había visto ahí dentro, se le habían iluminado los ojos verde lima que tiene.

-Gracias.- sonrió mirando a Kazuha.

Fin del flashback*

-Venga vamos- salió Sonoko de la casa con el dedo apuntando hacia el frente.

-AHHH CHIS!!!

-No me digas que te has resfriado canija

-Calla, no me llames así.- dijo Sakura sonándose la nariz.

-Ehh!- Kazuha le tocó la frente.- tienes fiebre, mejor quédate en casa.

-Da igual Kazuha, estoy bien.

-No, quédate en casa.

-Bueno pero vosotras ir a divertiros, me voy a la cama a descansar.

-Estas segura?

-Si, no te preocupes hermana estaré bien, no tengo 7 años sé cuidarme sola.

-Eso es lo que más miedo me da...

-Tranquila, así no creo que vaya ni a comprar el pan.

-Bueno cualquier cosa llámame.

-Siii.- Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

-Que mal, justo que ella consigue las entradas se pone mala.- dice Ran mirando hacia la casa.

-Ya... pero mejor para ella

-por?

-No le gusta este tipo de cosas, la última vez que fuimos a ver un teatro se quedó dormida y ese día se la pasó durmiendo o con las películas románticas igual, se duerme. Ella es más de acción.

-Anda, si es que es gracioso.

-Gracioso?

-Si, por fuera sois iguales y más si ella se pone una coleta. Lo único que os diferencia por fuera es la altura, el peinado y el color de los ojos. Pero por la forma de ser sois también iguales, tenéis mucho carácter las dos pero se nota que ella tiene más. Pero de gustos sois diferentes.

-Jajajaja es verdad, su color de ojos es hermoso, tiene un color verde lima muy brilloso y su pelo ella se lo deja así porque yo siempre se lo intentó peinar y no se deja. Y de carácter ella es más dura que yo, se enfada por nada pero cuando tiene confianza es muy buena chica y muy cariñosa, mirad cómo me trata a mi, solo que es más sensible a la vez. También es bastante cabezota y nunca se rinde ante algo, siempre quiere un resultado sea bueno o malo pero si es bueno mejor. Y de gustos es todo lo contrario a mi a lo que se refiere ropa o actividades, por ejemplo no le gusta llevar vestido y a mi si o no le gusta ir a ver obras teatrales y las cosas románticas y a mi si, en ese sentido somos muy distintas.

-Que pena que vuestros padres no se lleven bien con ella...

-Si, ojalá mi hija fuera como ella de inteligente. Sé que se mete en líos para tener atención de ellos y se den cuenta de que existe. Nunca le preguntan que tal el día o como fue la clase o que has aprendido en los entrenamientos, y siempre llegamos juntas pero siempre dice Kazuha que tal... a Sakura le dejan de lado y todas las tardes llora en la cama o en el tejado.

-Ojalá se resuelva cuanto antes...

-Pues si...

Mientras tanto en casa, Sakura estaba en el salón hablando por teléfono

-Si... claro... esta noche?... ahí estaré.- cuelga el teléfono. La mirada de asesina de Sakura estaba activa y se subió a su cuarto a preparar la ropa para la noche.

Las chicas habían terminado de ver el teatro y se habían ido a cenar. En la plaza central de Osaka todo el mundo empezó a mirar al cielo. Kazuha, Ran y Sonoko no sabían que estaba pasando cuando miraron hacia arriba y vieron lo que parecía ser una persona volando en parapente, Sonoko abrió los ojos de ilusión cuando vio que era... Kaito Kid!!!

-Ohhh es Kaito Kid.- Sonoko empezó a ilusionarse.

-Que hace aquí? Se supone que solo roba en Tokio.

-No, roba por todo Japón.

Kaito Kid estaba en mitad del cielo cuando una sombra negra le golpeó.

-Como?! Que ha pasado?

Una sombra negra estaba en el edificio donde tenía planeado Kid robar. Tenía una chaqueta negra con una capucha, pantalones negros, guantes del mismo color, una bufanda negra y una camiseta negra.

-No me digas que es...

-TSninja!!!- gritaron

-Quien es TSninja?

-Es una ninja de Osaka que pelea contra Kaito Kid en El tema de los robos y mucha veces solo para fastidiarle, en teoría no suele robar. Usa las armas ninja y también sabe hacer magia.

-Es un rival a nivel de Kid.- dijo un hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Seguro? No me convence mucho.

-Tú espera a ver los asombrosos movimientos que hace.

-Jajajajaja TSninja no te esperaba aquí- dijo Kid orgulloso.

-Vaya vaya vaya, no querías verme?- le respondió aún más orgullosa.

-La verdad es que pensé que estaba enferma, tengo entendido que has estado con fiebre, pobrecita.

-tsss ya estoy mejor gracias por preocuparte.

-No has venido aquí a hablar a que no?

-No, tienes razón no vengo a hablar, vengo... a jugar!!!

-Quieres jugar? Jejejeje juguemos!!

En ese momento empezó una pelea entre Kaito Kid y TSninja.

-jajajaja has mejorado eh ninjita

-pero no tanto como tú mago ladron.- en ese momento le lanzó un kunai que le rozó la cara. Mientras tanto ahí abajo...

-Vaya si que están al mismo nivel, se sabe quién es ese ninja?- señaló Sonoko al cielo.

-No, solo se sabe que es una chica no muy alta y más o menos tendrá nuestra edad.

-ohhh.- miraron Ran y Sonoko al cielo.

La pelea seguía hasta que Kid dijo

-Vueno TS, has ganado esta batalla. Nos vemos.- dijo eso mientras se iba en parapente alejándose del lugar.

-mmm

Después de eso se fue saltando de edificio en edificio y la muchedumbre se dispersaba.

-Vaya ojalá tu hermana hubiera estado aquí para ver esto.

-Pues si, le habría encantado.

Las tres chicas se habían ido a casa y allí.

-Sakura ya estamos en casa!

-Hola, que tal el día?

-Bien bien, te has perdido algo que te habría encantado ver.

-El que?

-Kaito Kid había aparecido para robar en un edificio pero apareció TSNinja y empezaron a pelearse y gano TS.

-Enserio?-con cara de pena.- jo que rabia.

-No te preocupes que te lo he grabado.- dijo Sonoko sacando el móvil.

-Enserio?- se ilusiono Sakura iluminándole la cara.

-Sii ten.- Sonoko le había dado el teléfono a Sakura para que viera la pelea.

Sakura se había dedicado a ver la pelea antes de la cena.

-Sakura te has bañado?

-eh? No aún no, por?

-Por si queríais venir a los baños termales.

-No es traumático para la canija venir con nosotras a esos sitios?

-Oye como que canija? Y explica eso de trauma, que yo sepa tenemos lo mismo tú y yo.- dijo en un tono molesto y mirando mal a Sonoko.

-Y? Eres joven, en mis tiempos eso era un trauma.

-Pero si solo me sacas 2 años, mis tiempos eran los mismos que los tuyos.- le comentó eso con los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno Sonoko dejala

Las 4 chicas fueron a los baños termales de Osaka y ahí dentro, Sonoko no paraba de mirar con envidia a la chica de ojos verde lima.

-Sonoko ya basta de mirarme los pechos no?- dijo molesta tapándose.

-Es que no lo entiendo cómo es que yo con 17 años tenga menos pecho que una cría de 13.

-Que tengo 15!!

-Da igual la cosa es que eres más joven que yo y tienes el cuerpo mas formado y no lo entiendo.

-Vamos Sonoko tranquilízate, cada persona es como es y a ella pues le ha tocado esa suerte.

-Ahhh supongo que me tendré que aguantar y soportar esta mala suerte

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -rieron las 3 chicas

Ya fuera del baño se dirigieron a un restaurante a cenar, era un bufete libre y allí las hermanas toyama flipaban por todo lo que comían las dos chicas de Tokio

-"como es que están tan delgadas?" - pensaba Sakura con los fideos aún en la boca colgando

-"Entiendo a Ran pero Sonoko?" -pensó Kazuha que tenía las bolitas de takoyaki medias mordidas en la boca entre los dientes.

-Que pasa? -pregunto Ran con el tenedor hasta arriba de comida

-Eh? Nada nada -negaron las chicas ojos verdes poniéndose coloradas.

-Hermana -le susurró a Kazuha a su oído- les decimos algo o que hacemos?

-Calla y come, haz como que no ves nada raro- metiéndole la comida en la boca a la fuerza haciendo que está pequeña se atragantase.

Tras el postre Kazuha y Sonoko se fueron al baño, Sonoko le preguntó mientras se lavaba las manos a Kazuha que se estaba maquillando

-No es raro?

-el que?

-El comportamiento infantil de tu hermana. Tiene 15 y aún así parece que tiene menos y no lo digo por su altura.

-No es eso, se preocupa mucho por como es y tiene sus dudas.

-Pero si es superdotada como puede tener dudas?

-Son dudas que uno mismo no tiene respuesta y las tiene que buscar.

flashback*

Una Sakura no más de 13 años se acerca a una Kazuha de 15 por detrás al salir al jardin.

-Ohh Sakura -se gira Kazuha mirando a su hermana de pie detrás suya.

-Hermana -se sienta al lado de Kazuha y mira abajo- una pregunta

-Dime

-Yo soy buena persona?

-Ehh? porque dices eso?

-Quiero saberlo, no sé si se comportan así conmigo porque soy mala persona o que.

-No eres mala persona, eres la chica más buena que conozco y además eres muy dulce con la gente a la que quieres de verdad aún que ha veces seas repelente la gente que te conoce bien sabe lo buena que eres. No vuelvas a pensar eso, ni se te ocurra, vale?

-Vale -mirando hacia arriba a la cara de su hermana que se había levantado.

Kazuha le había dado un abrazo cuando su padre le había llamado.

-Kazuha ven ahora mismo!!

-VOYYY!!! y recuerda, no preguntes eso nunca más porque no eres esa clase de persona -le guiña un ojo mientras de va después de eso

fin del flashback*

-Kazuha? Kazuha? Estás aquí? Responde

Sonoko le estaba dando en la cara

-Que pasa?

-Te has quedado mirando a la pared muy raramente

-Nada, estaba recordando una cosa jejeje "Sakura... espero que me hayas cumplido la promesa de hace 2 años"- pensaba eso mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su mesa.

-Ns vamos ya? Tengo sueño

-Si ya nos vamos, primero paguemos

Las chicas terminaron de pagar y se fueron a casa. Ya en casa Sakura estaba en el salón cuando vio una nota con dinero en la mesa y leyó

HIJAS, VUESTRA MADRE SE HA TENIDO QUE IR CON LA SEÑORA HATTORI Y YO HE TENIDO QUE IRME A LA PREFECTURA DE TOTORI POR UN TEMA DE TRABAJO. ESTAREMOS AUSENTES UNA SEMANA. ESTE DINERO ES PARA QUE COMPRÉIS COMIDA Y SI QUIERES KAZUHA VETE A COMPARTE ALGO BONITO PERO NO GASTES MUCHO QUE TIENES QUE COMPRAR COSAS NECESARIAS PARA LAS DOS. PASARLO BIEN EN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO Y PORTAROS BIEN, SOBRETODO TU SAKURA!!! KAZUHA CUIDA DE TU HERMANA. OS QUEREMOS MAMA Y PAPA.

Sakura fue a avisar a Kazuha de que estarían solas una semana y que les habían dejado dinero para comprar comida y cosas para estar una semana.

-Vaya por dios ahora que quería pedirle a papá que me llevara a Kioto...

-Podemos ir en tren

-Si pero... no quería gastar nada

-No te preocupes, compramos lo necesario y con lo que sobre te acompaño a Kioto, ellas se quedan hasta mañana al medio día no?

-Si...

-Pues mañana a la tarde vamos a súper a comprar lo que tengamos que comprar y pasado mañana vamos a Kioto y haces eso que tengas que hacer que por cierto, que es?

-No se lo digas a nadie pero tengo una cita con Heiji ahí

-Con heiji? Y porque no en Osaka? Me parece raro

-Porque ahí fue donde dice que encontró a su primer amor y quiere que la conozca pero después estará todo el rato conmigo. Tráete a Noiki

-Hombre para estar de sujeta velas mejor me lo llevo, ahora le llamo.

Sakura se dirigía al teléfono de la casa y marca el número de Noiki

-Casa de los Shitem, dígame?

-Noiki?

-Sakura que pasa?

-Me preguntaba si te apetecería venir con Kazuha y conmigo a Kioto pasado mañana.

-A Kioto? No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que parece bien, cuenta conmigo. Avísame cuando vayas así voy a tu casa y vamos los 3. Llamo a mi primo?

-No hace falta que le llames, el estará ahí -_-

-Enserio? Tienen una cita?

-Si hijo si y Kazuha no quiere ir hasta Kioto sola así que me he ofrecido a acompañarla

-Tu siempre tan apegada a tu hermana, no cambiaras nunca

-Mentira, no lo soy

-Si lo eres

-Bueno lo que tú digas -.- adiós

-Ad... *piii piiii piii* será... me ha colgado

-Kazuha, si viene Noiki

-Perfecto.

Sakura Leyo bien la nota , Ella había entendido lo que había entendido? Decía que Kazuha se podía gastar el dinero en algo para ella pero y Sakura? De nuevo la oji verde lima se iba a poner a llorar pero se tapó antes de que las chicas de Tokio salieran del baño. Mejor decidió irse a dormir, mañana será otro día.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ya se que Kazuha no tiene hermanas pero estoy personaje me apeteció ponerlo porque tenía ganas. Espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría mejorar, díganme en que y yo mejorare.**


End file.
